FML
by Mapple-Chan
Summary: Hinata's going threw some rough patches and wants to know? How can it get any worst? What happens when something happens to make her life even worst? Can she safely say Fuck My Life? Or will she struggle to the top?
1. Chapter 1

Maple: Hello Time Lords and Ladies~  
Kitty: This is her first time...be gentle...  
Maple: Its a story, not sex. Possible lemons later~  
Kitty: I always wanted to say that though.  
Maple: Not the time! Anyways~! Itachi! Disclaimer!  
Itachi: Maple-Sama does not own Naruto, she owns a creepy, small, stuffed me though...

Hinata POV:  
It simply wasn't my day today was it? Sigh. It all started earlier when i was finaly confessing to Naruto-Kun.  
~Flash Back~

"N-Naruto-Kun, I've loved you f-for along time...since we were in the academy... and i would really like for you to love me back" she blushed heavily and offered the bento she had slaved in the kitchen all morning for.  
"Wow. This is a really awkward time to announce my engagement to Sakura-Hime..." He shuffled about awkwardly as he saw her heart shatter, he looked a little farther along the road seeing Lee's heart shatter as well. He then decided he needed to make a comment, wether to add insult to injury or make a clean break no one knows. "Besides, who would want to date you? You look weird, you have ugly hair, you have strange eyes and you stutter way to much." He stated not knowing that Lee heard the statement. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. "You never speak to a woman like that. Ever." Lee said menacingly from behind him defending the girl he had come to see as a sister. After all, he saw her every day at the compound, they would talk and laugh together. Hinata at the moment was crying. Kakashi appearing out of nowhere herded her away, before he left he took one look at Naruto and said "I'm disappointed in you.". She then cried her eyes out and had a movie night with Tenten, Ino, Temari and Sai. (M/N: Sai is categorized with the girls. Nope, he's not a chick, just one of the girls.)  
~END~  
Nope. It was pure hell. How could things get any worst? That question was answered as I heard rustling outside my window. I got up and saw the all too familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha. Now i can safely say Fuck. My. Life.

Maple: How was it?  
Kitty: Yeah don't leave us hangin'~  
Maple: Flames will be used to power our youth.  
Kitty: And roast our Marshmallows~  
Maple: And heat our food~  
Kitty: Yeppers~  
Maple: The Review button loves you with the power of a million eazy bake ovens~!


	2. Pink aprons and Ponytails?

Maple: Hello Narutards~  
Kitty: Welcome back to FML here's the newest installment.  
Maple: But first, a special thanks to Diamondayy07~!  
Kitty: our very first reviewer~!  
Maple: Oh~! Btw, we're gunna have a poll on who we should pair her with.  
Options: LeeHina  
SasuHina  
NaruHina  
GaaHina  
OcXHina  
Or any other guy/chick.  
(First person who reviews gets a oneshot of their fave couple~!)

"Fuck. My. Life" She bluntly stated as she looked in to the face of Konoha's most infamous missing nin. "Nice to see you too" He said looking utterly bored. "Why are you here?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I want to be part of the village, but I don't want to be with the walking billboard or the Hyperactive tangerine." he said. "Why me then?" she asked wanting answers. "Because, i know you wont tell. Your above that." He replied bluntly. At this pint she wasn't sure weather to be flattered or insulted, 'you know what? I don't give a fuck anymore.' "Take the guest bedroom." She bluntly stated in the same bored look on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke early as per usual getting changed in to relaxing cloths for the moment. In about ten minutes she had pulled her hair in to a loose messy pony tail, and slipped in to a pair of black shorts as well as a purple tanktop and black flipflops. She then went to make breakfast, only to find it was already being done. She curiously went to see who it was only to find the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha. Cooking Breakfast. In. An. APRON! It was to much for the poor girl. She fell on the floor laughing. "S-Sasuke heheheheheehhe, apron heheheheeheheheheheheheheh to much~!" she cracked up as the Uchiha male fumed and threw off the apron. Maybe...maybe her life wasn't THAT bad. She would just have to learn to live for the people she cared for the most

Maple: Byebye~  
Kitty: The disclaimer!  
Maple: Russia! You do it~!  
Russia: Da~! Maple-Sama does not own Naruto or Hetalia~  
Maple: Tune in next time Time Lords and Treckies~


End file.
